


you look cute

by WinchesterBurger



Series: AnderPerry Week 2019 [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Cuties, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Todd Anderson Is a Disaster, they all live together at the uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Living with four other people was… mildly challenging, to say the least.[ fourth day, "hot chocolate" ]





	you look cute

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for my friend, as always.

Living with four other people was… mildly challenging, to say the least. Sure, Todd had Neil who was always with him whether his mood was good or bad, and who was willing to abandon everything he was doing just for Todd, and who was the person he found strength to get up from his bed every morning. Neil was his Sun and he was Neil’s Moon, he knew it well, but no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he was strong enough, there was always something wrong.    
  
Sometimes he would throw a single red sock in the laundry – okay, fair enough, the first time it happened Charlie only laughed at his own white shirt that suddenly came out pink and spent the following week mocking Steven’s rose-colored turtleneck. The other day, he would forget to feed their cat and the poor thing would have to wait until one of the boys took a closer look at him and his discontented face. Usually, his clumsiness manifested itself in making him knock some technological stuff from Pittsie’s desk – at least once a week – sending it crashing to the floor; of course Gerard would never tell him that he was angry with him. He was Gerard, and Gerard was the biggest puppy Todd had ever encountered.    
  
There was always something wrong, but at least once it wasn’t Todd’s ( _ how refreshing! _ ) fault. Nonetheless, he would had been happier a little more if he wasn’t the victim.   
  
His flannel shirt – his favorite one, the blue one, the one his brother Jeff bought him as a metaphorical gift for his upcoming independence at the university – was soaked in liquid chocolate, ruined until the next laundry, and he was standing there like a deer in the headlights. At least the chocolate wasn’t hot, he thought helplessly in the middle of the corridor, trying to comprehend what had just happened.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Todd!” It was Neil’s voice and oh, it explained quite a lot. He was the most careless of them all, even more than Charlie and it spoke nothing good of him, but he wasn’t the one to panic. No, it was Todd’s job and hey, had Neil just gotten him unemployed?    
  
“Get out of that shirt, buddy, you’ll get dirty if this thing soaks through,” Neil started again, calmer now, and helped Todd to their room. They were still literal roommates, because their flat wasn’t anything close to big and five people were quite a crowd, so it was the best option.    
  
Todd took off the wet shirt, tossed it onto his narrow bed and turned to his closet in search of some kind of t-shirt or a hoodie that was partly fresh, but found nothing. Only a pair of pants and some night clothes, yet nothing that he could wear. Because everything else was in the laundry that consisted mostly of his things and he didn’t remember setting it up earlier. Was he so sclerotic?   
  
He heard a small laugh behind his back and turned around, forgetting about the fact that he was topless and hated being half-naked in front of anyone. The other boy sent him a smile, sort of shy one, and thrusted his oversized red hoodie into Todd's arms.    
  
“I don’t need it any time soon, anyway,” he murmured and shrugged, and when Todd was in the middle of putting the hoodie on – God, was it big, it reached far past his hips and covered him like a blanket – he turned away. “I’ll make you hot chocolate.”   
  
“You don’t need to,” Todd replied from inside of the hoodie, but Neil was already gone. When he caught up with him, the dark-haired boy was surprisingly far into the process of preparing a mug of hot chocolate. And everyone in their flat knew that Neil made the best chocolate, so Todd didn’t even think of stopping him. Instead, he leaned on the kitchen counter and watched him.   
  
Mindlessly, he squeezed the red fabric of the hoodie between his fingers. It was thick and soft, and felt so  _ Neil _ that a smile automatically painted his face. It even smelled a bit like him, unwashed but neat, and a moment had passed before Todd noticed that Neil was patiently waiting for him to take the mug.   
  
He reached for it with his usual dumbfounded expression, making Neil giggle. “Thank you.”   
  
“No problem. That’s an actual apology for earlier, so, yeah.”   
  
They stood like this for a while, awkwardly – Todd with both his hands wrapped around the warm mug of steaming chocolate, Neil with the gentlest smile on his face, and the distance between them shorter than it was probably appropriate. But since when anything Todd had ever done was appropriate?    
  
“You look kinda cute.”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
A laugh, again, that damned lovely laugh. Neil’s white teeth flashed as he beamed at Todd.   
  
“You look cute in my hoodie. Red suits you.”   
  
Todd’s face apparently liked the compliment – not that he didn’t, but still – because his cheeks immediately turned angry red. Yes, more of his traitorous body.    
  
Todd turned on his heel and made a beeline for their shared room, hoping he’d get some silence and peace there, and maybe then he could curse at Neil in poetic.   
  
“You really look cute.”   
  
“Oh, shut up!”    


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at my dps tumblr [@a blanket of truth](https://hear-my-barbaric-yawp.tumblr.com/)  
> if you wanna see more of my writing [@someonefromthere](https://someonefromthere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
